


Leaving, and then

by Mathiiel



Series: Of Petty Cats, Anxious Dogs and Crafty Foxes - Traduction [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Changkyun laissa derrière lui une lettre et un chagrin d’amour, et alla à l’autre bout du monde. Il revient, cependant, et il y avait un chat, Minhyuk le sage, et sûrement Kihyun.Ou : La suite de "Of Petty Cats, Anxious Dogs and Crafty Foxes", mais du point de vue de Changkyun.





	Leaving, and then

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaving, and then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631535) by [Blanquette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquette/pseuds/Blanquette). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Leaving, and then" de Blanquette qui est le point de vue de Changkyun pour l'histoire "Of Petty Cats, Anxious Dogs and Crafty Foxes". Merci l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.

**1.**

Il pleuvait quand Changkyun partit. C’était étrangement approprié, pensa-t-il. Aussi sec que ses joues, le ciel déversa sa tristesse sur la ville. Il laissa derrière lui une lettre, des mots qui devaient sortir, mais qui ne le faisaient pas, de l’encre noire sur papier blanc mettant fin à des années d’une vie commune. Une lettre et un morceau de son cœur, aussi, sur la table bancale de leur petite cuisine. Il y avait encore un écho de cris qui l’avaient rempli la veille, enfermés dans des coins poussiéreux, piégés sous des verres renversés dans des armoires sombres.

Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas regarder, mais il le fit quand même. Poussant légèrement la porte de leur chambre à coucher, un petit espace qui lui permit de jeter un dernier coup d’œil vers la forme endormie étalée sur leur lit. Cheveux noirs répandant de l’encre sur des draps blancs, une poitrine étroite se soulevant et tombant doucement, une main s’agrippant à l’espace vide à côté de lui. Changkyun faiblit presque, alors. Laissant presque tomber son sac sur le sol, se glissant presque dans la chaleur familière, s’adaptant contre un corps qu’il pouvait tracer par cœur.

Il ne le fit pas.

Il dit un au revoir silencieux à la place, des excuses aussi, peut-être. Cela aurait été différent s’il avait été plus fort, s’il avait su exprimer l’angoisse qui serrait son cœur, et l’amour aussi, l’amour qui n’était plus assez fort pour les porter. Il avait essayé, mais ce n’était pas assez, jamais assez. Et il était épuisé maintenant, tous les bords effilochés et le cœur desséché. Changkyun choisit donc le chagrin plutôt qu’un amour qui faisait trop mal, et ferma la porte à ce qui aurait pu être.

Il se sentit étrangement vide lorsqu’il se glissa dans le taxi après avoir attendu au pied de leur immeuble. Il ne regarda pas en arrière, pas une seule fois, poussant tout jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus rien sentir à part des gouttes de pluie froide s’infiltrant dans son col. Le trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport fut comme plonger plus profondément dans un rêve, la pluie contre la fenêtre brouillant les lumières et les ombres qui ne signifiaient plus rien. Changkyun regarda jusqu’à ce que sa vision se brouille. Il y avait une chanson douce qui passait à la radio et il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, en écoutant et en se demandant pourquoi cela sonnait si triste.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au corps endormi qu’il avait laissé dans l’appartement familier. À quoi ressembleront ses cheveux quand il se réveillera, en se frottant les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Quelle expression il fera quand il remarquera l’espace vide à côté de lui, des draps déjà refroidis. Comprendra-t-il tout de suite, ou seulement lorsqu’il entrera dans la cuisine, en trouvant la lettre ? Est-ce que ce sera la colère, la tristesse, la douleur ou le regret qu’il ressentira lorsqu’il lira ? Est-ce que ses doigts serreront-ils le papier, l’émietteront, le déchireront en deux, peut-être, après qu’il finisse de lire ? Envoyant des morceaux de papier volant dans l’air immobile de la cuisine, les regardant tomber par terre comme des feuilles d’automne, la douleur et le chagrin coulants dans ses veines.

Le trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport fut trop long et trop court. Changkyun avait eu le temps de regretter et de sentir la perte le combler, mais pas assez pour prendre la décision de faire demi-tour. Chaque pas qu’il fit vers son avion, il y avait un morceau de lui qui se brisait au sol ; il n’avait que la peau et des os quand il trouva son siège dans l’avion. C’était encore comme un rêve quand l’avion décolla, ou peut-être qu’il était dans un rêve depuis le début, et c’était le rêve. Il se regarda à la fenêtre et l’homme qui regarda en arrière se sentit étranger, la peau serrée et effilochée, les lèvres tracées en fine ligne. Il avait trop laissé derrière lui pour savoir qui il était vraiment, plus maintenant. Il se demanda si l’homme qui sortira de l’avion à l’atterrissage sera le même que celui qui avait embarqué avant son décollage. Il espéra que ça ne le sera pas.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Il ne pleuvait pas à Boston. Il y avait du soleil, un ciel clair et des bouffées de nuages blancs, presque trop caricaturaux. C’était donc un rêve, pensa Changkyun. Mais il ne se réveilla pas, et c’était un autre taxi qui l’emmena à son hôtel, avec un chauffeur bavard qui posa trop de questions pour que son anglais rouillé puisse le suivre. Mais il s’en sortit. Il le fit aussi la semaine suivante. Et celle d’après. Il s’en sortit grâce à son nouveau travail, à la recherche d’un appartement, en se faisant de nouveaux amis, en rencontrant d’anciens amis. Après un certain temps, il découvrit que c’était de plus en plus facile. Le fait d’être seul pour la première fois depuis des nombreuses années n’était pas si désagréable, après tout. Il apprit enfin à connaître l’homme qui le regardait par la fenêtre de son avion, et il n’était pas entièrement mécontent de ce qu’il trouva.

Mais il y avait un besoin distinct dans tout ce qu’il faisait. Un trou à ses côtés qui avait besoin d’être comblé, et il connaissait la forme exacte de ce qui manquait. Cheveux noirs répandant de l’encre sur des draps blancs. Une poitrine étroite, se soulevant et tombant doucement, une main qui aurait dû s’agripper à lui plutôt que le vide. À l’époque, il ne semblait pas y avoir assez d’amour entre eux pour réparer les profondes coupures infligées par des mots brûlants et des regards indifférents, par les gestes vides et mécaniques d’attention qu’ils pensaient se devoir l’un à l’autre. Maintenant, cependant, c’était différent. Quelque chose de flétri s’épanouissait à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

Il commença à prendre des photos. Écrire des choses. Choses qu’il voulait montrer et dire au fantôme qui le suivait partout. Il garda des talons de billets de cinéma et alla à des expositions d’art qu’il n’aimait même pas, mais qu’il pensait que le fantôme le ferait. Il y repensa aussi. Beaucoup. Sur ce qui avait mal tourné, ce qu’ils avaient raté, ce qu’il aurait dû faire. Il grandit. Comprit. Apprécia sa vie, s’amusa tout seul et se demanda s’il l’avait déjà fait auparavant. Ils attendaient juste de l’autre pour que tout soit parfait, jusqu’à ce que la déception et la frustration rongeaient leur relation, et alors, il ne resta plus rien.

Il se vit offrir une prolongation de contrat. Il ne la prit pas.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

**3.**

L’homme qui le regarda de la fenêtre de l’avion était très différent de celui qu’il avait vu, il y avait des mois. Il semblait plus plein, d’une manière ou d’une autre, plus brillant, et peut-être que celui-ci pourra réaliser ce que l’autre ne pouvait pas faire.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison. Alors, il alla à la prochaine meilleure chose, un canapé dans un minuscule appartement au centre-ville. Minhyuk le frappa sur la tête quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Petite merde. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ne m’as pas parlé avant de partir. Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé faire quand tu étais déjà à Boston ? Appelez Interpol ? »

Il y eut des sourires timides et des excuses, mais c’était facile, Minhyuk n’était jamais celui qui avait de la rancune. Changkyun épuisa tous les sujets auxquels il pouvait penser avant de poster la seule question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu’il avait franchi le seuil.

« Comment va Kihyun ? »

Minhyuk rit, posant le verre d’eau à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Je me demandais quand cela arriverait. Qu’en penses-tu ? Tu as disparu. »

Changkyun ne dit rien, regardant Minhyuk comme si l’homme avait une condamnation à vie ou à mort suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu – eh bien, son appartement est en bordel. Il mange beaucoup de plats à emporter. »

« Alors, il s’est transformé en toi ? »

Minhyuk fredonna dans sa barbe, un lent sourire s’étalant sur ses lèvres.

« On peut dire ça. Mais sans ma joie de vivre. Sa tête est aussi désordonnée que son appartement. Changkyun. Je crois que tu l’as cassé. Aussi, il te déteste maintenant. »

Il eut une sensation désagréable dans ses tripes, même s’il ne s’attendait à rien d’autre.

« J’avais besoin de partir, Minhyuk. »

« Je sais que tu n’as pas choisi ça. Vous étiez terribles l’un pour l’autre. Mais il y a d’autres façons de le faire, tu ne penses pas ? Je veux dire, j’ai toujours su que tu avais un flair dramatique, mais que tu ailles à l’autre bout du monde sans avertissement, c’était vraiment autre chose. »

Le ton de Minyuk fut léger, presque ludique, mais les mots entaillèrent profondément. À l’époque, cela semblait être la seule issue. Changkyun n’en fut pas si sûr, maintenant.

« J’ai besoin de le voir. »

« Non, pas du tout. Pas encore. Tu dois trouver un appartement et recommencer ta vie. Alors, peut-être que tu peux penser à le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu, mais il est toujours en désordre et il doit se débrouiller avant que tu reviennes. »

Changkyun hocha la tête. Changkyun comprit. Changkyun commença sa nouvelle vie en obtenant un chat.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

**4.**

C’était une chose grise avec des yeux de jugement qui ne semblait pas beaucoup l’aimer. Il l’appela Captain Fracasse. Minhyuk n’en était pas ravi, surtout lorsqu’il commença à gratter son canapé.

« Chez moi, les animaux domestiques sont interdits. Changkyun, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Je ne pensais pas. »

« Oui, clairement. »

Ils furent debout dans le salon, fixant tous les deux le chat, qui se mit à l’aise sur le canapé avant de tourner ses yeux jaunes sur eux et de miauler devant leur examen minutieux. Il avait l’air agacé. Difficile et agacé.

« As-tu choisi celui-là parce que c’est fondamentalement une version minuscule et poilue de Kihyun ? »

« Non. »

Peut-être. Changkyun essaya de ne pas trop analyser ses actions récentes.

« On ne peut pas le garder. »

« Je ne peux pas le ramener au refuge. »

« C’est pour ça que tu dois réfléchir, Changkyun. »

Changkyun se moqua de lui, mais Minhyuk ne fit plus attention. Il eut un regard lointain et réfléchi sur son visage que Changkyun avait appris il y a longtemps à associer à l’effroi.

« Je sais. Je vais le donner à un ami jusqu’à ce que tu aies ton appart. »

Changkyun fut suspicieux. Minhyuk ne le regarda toujours pas.

« Quel ami ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas. Trouve-toi juste un endroit. »

Changkyun hocha la tête. Changkyun se trouva un endroit qui permettait les chats. Changkyun demanda l’adresse de l’ami et eut presque une crise cardiaque.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

La porte lui claqua au visage. Cela ne fit pas autant de mal que le regard de panique totale dans les yeux de Kihyun. Il frappa à nouveau, doucement, maudissant mille fois Minhyuk dans sa tête. Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça.

« Hyung, allez. Ouvre la porte. S’il te plaît ? »

Il y eut du silence de l’autre côté, une sorte de silence lourd qui lui dit que Kihyun était toujours là, d’une manière ou d’une autre, toujours en train d’écouter.

« Je suis juste venu pour le chat, hyung. Captain Fracasse ? Minhyuk m’a dit que tu l’avais. Il est à moi. »

Plus de silence. Changkyun déglutit difficilement, des regards vers l’escalier, déchiré entre partir et rester. Mais c’était son chat, après tout. Il pouvait être étrange et un peu hostile, mais c’était quand même le sien.

« Si tu ne veux pas me voir, je … Mets ses affaires dehors ou quelque chose, d’accord ? »

C’était stupide, pensa Changkyun. Il se vit sur la ligne de touche, un homme fatigué penché sur une porte fermée qui ne voulait pas répondre, se disputant au sujet d’un chat qui ne se souvenait probablement même pas de lui. Il y avait de la colère quelque part là-dedans aussi, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Kihyun était têtu, l’avait toujours été, et peut-être que Changkyun avait espéré que l’autre avait changé aussi, comme il l’avait fait pendant ce mois d’intervalle. Mais Kihyun n’ouvrait pas la porte et Changkyun était fatigué, si fatigué d’attention, d’espérer, et peut-être qu’ils étaient une erreur, l’avaient toujours été, mais quand même, si seulement Kihyun voulait –

« Il n’y a aucune chance que tu récupères ce chat. »

C’était la première fois qu’il entendit la voix de Kihyun depuis des mois et il avait pensé qu’il ressentira autre chose que de l’irritation, quand cela arrivera. Mais ce n’était pas cas. Il était en colère, fatigué et frustré, et il voulait fracasser cette stupide porte en éclats.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne te rendrais pas le chat ! »

Kihyun sonna comme un enfant irritable et Changkyun fut si près d’ouvrir la porte. Il s’installa à la place, avala, essaya d’aplanir sa voix.

« Hyung, allez. Ne sois pas puéril. »

Il y eut un rire de l’autre côté. Cela sembla tout sauf joyeux, cependant, et quelque chose se contracta dans la poitrine de Changkyun. Ce petit rire triste. C’est lui qui avait fait ça.

« Captain ne se souvient plus de toi, Changkyun. Tu n’es plus là. Il n’a pas besoin de toi. »

La voix de Kihyun sembla petite et fatiguée, et juste comme ça, la colère de Changkyun fondit, ne laissant que le vide dans son sillage. Il pouvait imaginer exactement à quoi ressemblait Kihyun en ce moment, les yeux baissés, la frange noire qui lui tombait devant les yeux, la bouche pincée d’agacement parce qu’il s’accrochait toujours à la colère plutôt qu’au chagrin. L’image fit mal, la voix fit mal, et Changkyun voulut désespérément que cette porte s’ouvre. Ses doigts dessinèrent des mots abstraits sur la peinture écaillée et il souhaita qu’ils puissent s’enfiler dans les cheveux de Kihyun à la place, démêlant des mois de rancœur et de colère, de regret et de désir.

Au lieu de cela, il respira et parla à nouveau, la voix lourde de mots pleins de sens.

« On parle toujours du chat ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Changkyun. »

Changkyun grimaça parce qu’il n’y avait pas de vraie chaleur derrière les mots, juste une fatigue profonde et il tissa une corde serrée autour du cœur de Changkyun.

« Non. Ouvre la porte. »

Il y eut un battement de silence et une lueur d’espoir que la porte puisse enfin s’ouvrir. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Reviens dans une heure. Je vais tout mettre dehors. »

Kihyun sembla vaincu et c’était si rare, Changkyun se rendit compte qu’il aurait peut-être fait plus de dégâts qu’il ne le pensait quand il était parti.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

**6.**

« Bien sûr que tu l’as fait. »

Minhyuk s’allongea sur son canapé, balançant une bière en conserve de façon précaire sur son ventre, tout en s’énervant contre son téléphone. Les yeux de Changkyun ne quittèrent pas la boîte vacillante, attendant qu’elle déborde inévitablement.

« Je sais que tu penses qu’il s’en fichait, mais il l’a fait. À sa façon de merde, mesquine. Kihyun est un peu… »

Minhyuk lâcha son téléphone pendant une seconde pour agiter ses mains en l’air.

« … tu sais, quand il s’agit des sentiments. »

« Je sais ? »

Minhyuk posa son téléphone pour de bon, envoyant à Changkyun un regard fatigué qui le fit se replier un peu plus sur lui-même, plié comme il l’était sur le fauteuil miteux de Minhyuk.

« C’est un maniaque du contrôle. Il n’aime pas quand les choses… s’écartent de lui. Tu t’étais beaucoup éloigné de lui. Il ne peut pas te contrôler et ce qu’il ressent pour toi. Alors, il se transforme en un cul frustré et irrité parce qu’il ne peut pas te mettre dans ces petites boîtes qu’il a pour tout. Et puis il s’en prend à toi. »

Changkyun regarda silencieusement Minhyuk et ce dernier roula des yeux, s’asseyant en prenant une gorgée de sa bière avant de la poser sur la table. Il croisa les jambes et soupira comme un parent qui souffrait depuis longtemps.

« Regarde. Je suis étonné que cela ait fonctionné aussi longtemps. Tu es … Tu n’es pas sûr de toi, un vrai désordre d’insécurité, et il est un crétin constipé émotionnellement. Et vous êtes tous les deux si loin dans vos propres bêtises que vous êtes incapables de comprendre ce qui n’allait pas et d’essayer d’arranger les choses. Vous vous disputiez tout le temps. As-tu la moindre idée à quel point, c’était fatigué de regarder ? »

« Très ? »

« C’est une question rhétorique, Changkyun. »

« Je ne suis pas un désordre d’insécurité. »

Minhyuk le regarda, le regarda vraiment, jusqu’à ce que Changkyun se sente mal à l’aise sur le fauteuil, baissant les yeux. Il attrapa la canette sur la table et la porta à ses lèvres, parlant avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Peut-être plus tant que ça. »

Changkyun leva la tête, regardant Minhyuk et le sourire étrange qui se joua sur ses lèvres derrière la boîte de conserve.

« Vas-y. Parle-lui. Ramène-lui son foutu chat. Tu t’es assis dans la pisse, bordel de merde. »

Changkyun rit. Il y eu

Changkyun rit. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd qui sortit de sa poitrine avec le son, qui se dissipa dans les plaisanteries de Minhyuk et qui rassura calmement. Il se laissa espérer, ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

**7.**

Cette fois, la porte ne lui claqua pas au visage et il y avait Kihyun. Kihyun, avec des cheveux noirs, aux yeux aiguisés et aux pommettes plus acérées, le regardant silencieusement. Changkyun ressentit une attirance presque physique envers lui et ses mains le démangèrent pour saisir, toucher, sentir la peau familière avec des doigts brûlants. Mais il put voir la grimace se former lentement sur les traits de Kihyun, de sorte qu’il se déplaça maladroitement, voulant pousser sa voix pour faire sortir des mots de sa gorge sèche.

« Tu as l’air en forme. »

« Je sais. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Changkyun grimaça, autant à son début de conversation stupide qu’aux mots tranchants de Kihyun. Il se gratta l’arrière de la tête et décida qu’il ne pouvait plus regarder l’autre, alors il fixa son regard sur un point légèrement au-dessus de son oreille gauche. C’était mieux, légèrement. Il put prétendre que rien de tout cela n’était vraiment en train d’arriver.

« Tu avais raison. Captain Fracasse ne se souvient pas de moi. Il a été impossible depuis que nous avons emménagé. Je pense que tu lui manques. »

Voilà, le sourire suffisant de Kihyun, Changkyun le savait si bien. Ses yeux se tournèrent jusqu’à sa bouche, puis de nouveau dans le vide. Il y avait trop de souvenirs sur ses lèvres. Autant de baisers chauds que de mots glaciaux.

« Et ? »

« Tu veux qu’il revienne ? Si c’est le cas, je suis d’accord avec ça. »

Kihyun sembla le considérer et Changkyun voulut presque ajouter qu’il ne parlait pas seulement du chat. Il ne le fit pas. Il n’était pas prêt. Kihyun tendit enfin la main et ça ne devrait pas faire si mal de le regarder.

« Donne-le. »

Il y eut le moindre frottement de leurs doigts quand le porteur changea de main, et Changkyun se demanda si Kihyun le ressentit aussi, cette sensation de brûlure qui criait juste _plus_ dans ses oreilles. Mais Kihyun ne le regarda pas, s’asseyant sur le sol, libérant le chat, qui sembla hésitant au début, avant de s’installer et de ronronner dans le triangle des jambes croisées de Kihyun. Il y eut une expression chaleureuse qui s’épanouissait sur le visage de Kihyun, ses yeux s’adoucissant, et Changkyun se souvient d’une époque où il le regardait avec les mêmes yeux, ouverts et vulnérables.

« Il t’aime vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? Il pissait partout les premiers jours. Je n’arrêtais pas de marcher ou de m’asseoir dedans. C’était génial. »

Kihyun rit, et soudain, il se sentit l’air léger entre eux, presque comme avant, il y avait longtemps. Une paix fragile s’installa entre les ronronnements de Fracasse, le roucoulement de Kihyun et le regard gardé de Changkyun. Il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son ventre, un triste désir de ce qui aurait pu être, et cela l’incita à s’accroupir sur le sol au niveau de Kihyun. Changkyun avait l’impression qu’il pouvait demander, que c’était peut-être la trêve dont il avait besoin pour finalement remettre les pièces ensemble.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu me détestes encore ? »

Kihyun s’immobilisa une seconde, avant de recommencer à caresser la fourrure grise du chat. Il ne regarda pas Changkyun quand il parla, et sa voix fut douce et un peu tamisée. Changkyun s’efforça d’entendre.

« J’étais blessé et en colère. Je ne te détestais pas. »

« Tu as évité tous mes appels. Je n’ai eu des nouvelles que grâce à Minhyuk. »

Les doigts de Kihyun dessinèrent des motifs étranges sur la fourrure du chat et l’animal cligna des yeux, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui donne une gratouille derrière les oreilles. Il y eut une douce lumière qui tombait sur lui, lavant les angles aigus de son être, et Changkyun se sentit comme s’il était de retour dans un rêve.

« J’avais besoin de temps pour comprendre. Pour te laisser partir. Pour laisser mes sentiments mourir. »

Il y eut une douleur aigüe dans sa poitrine à ces mots, une tristesse accablante qui s’écoula d’une tâche sombre près de son cœur. Ses propres sentiments étaient si vivants qu’il en souffrait, prêt à éclater et à étouffer cette triste version de Kihyun dans tout ce qui avait été enterré profondément pendant leur temps ensemble.

« Ils l’ont fait ? »

Changkyun mit trop de choses derrière ces mots simples et Kihyun dut le sentir, car son regard s’aiguisa et le combat s’infiltra à nouveau en lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce important maintenant ? Tu t’ennuyais, tu es parti, je suis resté. C’est tout. »

« Kihyun … »

Il ne put plus le retenir, ce besoin de toucher, parce qu’il n’avait jamais été bon avec ses mots quand il s’agissait de Kihyun, et ils avaient toujours trouvé d’autres moyens. Pas assez bien, il savait maintenant, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Alors, il attrapa la main de Kihyun et il le sentit chaud et doux, et il lui avait manqué, il lui avait tellement manqué.

« Kihyun, regarde-moi. »

Kihyun ne le fit pas. Changkyun alla de toute façon de l’avant.

« Ce n’était pas toi qui m’ennuyais. C’était tout le reste. Rien ne semblait bien. Je pensais que j’avais besoin de changement et … »

« Et tu as réservé un billet d’avion pour l’autre côté du monde sans me le dire, je sais, j’étais là quand tu as disparu. J’espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Arrête de demander à Minhyuk après moi, je vais bien. Je ne veux pas être ton ami ou ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

La trêve entre eux se brisa définitivement lorsque Kihyun se leva, prenant Fracasse dans ses bras. Changkyun resta accroupi sur le sol pendant un moment, partagé entre quitter ou rester. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser des choses comme ça. C’était ce qui les avait amenés à ce point, après tout. Alors, il se leva et se mit à marcher lentement après Kihyun.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine, le dos tourné, le visage pressé contre son chat, et c’était une vue si familière que ça fit mal, Kihyun essayant d’effacer les larmes, la colère et les sentiments dont il n’avait pas le contrôle. Changkyun savait maintenant que c’était à cela qu’il ressemblait quand il s’était réveillé ce matin-là, marchant lentement pieds nus sur les carreaux froids pour trouver Changkyun parti et une lettre solitaire qui l’attendait sur la table de la cuisine.

Changkyun avait envie d’aller vers lui, de le tenir, de le mouler contre sa poitrine comme il aurait dû le faire, il y avait si longtemps, parce qu’ils débrouilleraient, il le savait, si seulement ils pouvaient trouver le chemin à suivre. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il ne le fit pas et à la place, il s’entendit parler avec hésitation à Kihyun, et il le vit tendu, mais il ne s’arrêta pas.

« Je n’ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. J’ai regretté d’être parti dès que je suis descendu de l’avion. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir, n’est-ce pas ? Et j’ai pensé que je devrais en tirer le meilleur parti. Et je l’ai fait, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Tu manquais dans tout ce que j’ai fait. Tu l’es toujours. Kihyun, je – »

« Ferme-la, Changkyun. »

Les mots le coupèrent dans sa tirade et Changkyun se tut au moment où le chat sauta du comptoir pour venir frotter ses jambes. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla ralentir alors qu’ils fixèrent tous les deux l’animal, mais assez tôt, Kihyun leva les yeux vers Changkyun et il pouvait voir la colère qui brûlait derrière ses yeux.

« Alors tu es parti pour quoi ? Rien ? Dégage, Changkyun. Je t’ai demandé de me laisser tranquille. »

Changkyun se sentit acquiescer et il se retourna, son corps agissant sans la permission de son esprit. Tout en lui hurlait de rester, pour améliorer les choses, d’une certaine manière, mais peut-être qu’il n’y avait plus rien à régler entre eux, tout comme il n’y en avait pas assez pour combler leurs différences. Il y avait quelque chose de final dans le ton de Kihyun et le fil barbelé autour de son cœur s’enfonça encore plus profondément.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Changkyun était extrêmement ivre, c’était à peu près la seule chose dont il était sûr. Il était allongé sur le sol, aussi, et ce n’était ni son appartement ni un bar. Il y avait une voix familière qui planait quelque part autour de son oreille gauche et quand il tourna la tête, il reconnut les cheveux blonds de Minhyuk, le joli visage de Minhyuk, et oui, c’était Minhyuk qui était couché à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous … Pourquoi sommes-nous sur le sol ? »

« Tu voulais t’allonger et je me suis allongé avec toi pour que tu puisses m’entendre parler. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Chats et chiens. »

« D’accord. »

Changkyun hocha la tête. Cela semblait être un sujet de conversation tout à fait adéquat lorsqu’on s’allongeait sur un parquet étonnement confortable. Peut-être que c’était confortable parce qu’il ne pouvait pas sentir son corps. Tout était extrêmement flou et il ne savait pas où son corps se terminait et où commençait Minhyuk. C’était bon, cependant, vraiment. Il avait un sentiment lancinant qu’il manquait quelque chose d’important, mais il s’en fichait. Minhyuk parla encore, alors Changkyun tourna consciencieusement sa tête vers lui, regardant ses lèvres bouger, mais donner un sens à ses paroles demanda beaucoup de concentration, alors il abandonna à mi-chemin.

Il y eut une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine qu’il essaya d’ignorer, mais tout à coup, ce fut tout ce qu’il ressentait. Minhyuk se tut à côté de lui et il pensa qu’il devrait peut-être dire quelque chose pour le faire parler à nouveau, parce que sa voix était agréable et réconfortante. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas parler, parce qu’il était trop occupé à pleurer. Il y avait un corps chaud s’ajustant contre le sien, lui disant des choses à voix basse, mais ce n’était pas le bon corps et ce n’était pas la bonne voix, et Changkyun pleura encore plus.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

**9.**

Changkyun se demanda s’il était possible d’avoir la gueule de bois pendant plus d’une journée parce qu’il en avait une certaine impression. On frappa constamment à sa porte, alors il se laissa rouler de son canapé, rampant à quatre pattes avant de se lever à mi-chemin. D’une manière ou d’une autre, ce fut Kihyun qui se tenait debout de l’autre côté, et la ligne de conduite la plus raisonnable semblait être de lui claquer la portez au nez. Parce que, quoi ?

Il l’ouvrit de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, penaud, essayant de donner un sens à la présence de Kihyun là, à sa porte, après qu’il ait à peine résolu le fait qu’il était peut-être temps de l’oublier, que tout avait été détruit au-delà de tout.

« Désolé, j’ai paniqué. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, hyung ? »

Détruit, par la rudesse de Kihyun et ses propres insécurités, par leur incapacité à se comprendre et leur incapacité à juste, juste essayer, vraiment.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il hésita, parce que cela ne pouvait pas bien se terminer, n’est-ce pas ? Mais il y avait quelque chose comme l’espoir qui scintilla sur le visage de Kihyun, il avait l’air doux, et Changkyun voulut vraiment le toucher, parce que c’était le bon corps, la bonne voix, le bon tout. Alors, il le laissa entrer, le regardant s’installer sur son canapé, le regardant fixer dans sa direction, et il plana, il le savait, mais c’était juste étrange. Il ferma enfin sa porte et s’assit sur son fauteuil, le plus éloigné de Kihyun. Il y eut un battement silencieux avant que Kihyun ne parle, un peu hésitant, peut-être, mais il y avait une résolution étrange dans son visage qui apaisa certains des soucis de Changkyun. Au moins l’un d’entre eux semblait savoir ce qu’il faisait.

« Comment étaient les États-Unis ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, parce que, quoi ?

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, ou tu es juste poli ? »

« Je veux vraiment savoir. »

Et c’était ce qu’il faisait, se rendit compte Changkyun. Il était là pour écouter et essayer de comprendre, peut-être, et quelque chose se brisa dans la poitrine de Changkyun. Tout s’écoula enfin, et ce n’était pas de l’encre noire stupide sur du papier froissé dans une cuisine froide. Ce n’était pas non plus des mots frustrés et une angoisse sourde, non plus. Il lui dit, comme cela était.

_À propos de Boston, à propos du boulot, à propos de rencontrer de vieux amis. À propos de la maison lui manquant, et du fait qu’il lui manquait. À propos d’être heureux et triste en même temps, de se retrouver en perdant tout le reste. À propos d’être plus fort, maintenant, de savoir enfin ce qu’il voulait. À propos de toujours avoir le pire moment, sur la façon dont ils s’étaient rencontrés trop tôt, et partir était la meilleure et pire chose qu’il aurait pu faire._

Et Kihyun écouta, il hocha la tête et il comprit. Il était aussi d’accord. Trop tôt, trop vite, trop mal préparé. Mais cela valait le coup d’essayer à nouveau, peut-être, après tout. Cela valait le coup de voir s’ils s’accordaient toujours comme avant. Cela valait le coup d’oublier la douleur, la colère, la solitude, d’essayer de faire quelque chose de mieux à partir des ruines laissées derrière.

Changkyun put enfin enfiler ses doigts dans des mèches de cheveux qui s’emmêlaient et qui devenaient trop longs. Il put toucher, sentir et goûter, et pour une fois, il se sentit bien. Il y avait des cheveux noirs répondant de l’encre sur des draps blancs, une poitrine étroite se soulevant et tombant doucement, et cette fois la petite main s’agrippa à lui, à ses poignets, à ses doigts et à son pull lâche et ce n’était pas facile, mais ce n’était pas difficile non plus.

Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et il ne le ramassa plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
